


Bend Me, Break Me

by AccursedSpatula



Series: Brotherly Love [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Community: norsekink, Dom/sub, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccursedSpatula/pseuds/AccursedSpatula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You like this, Thor,” Loki hissed. “Being filled and stretched like a whore.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bend Me, Break Me

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for another norsekink prompt. Apparently Thor/dildo is my OTP.
> 
> Also I can't write porn. >.>
> 
> Prompt at: http://norsekink.livejournal.com/6420.html?thread=11744276#t11744276

Thor woke up to Loki kissing his neck.

He was pulled from a humdrum dream by the soft press of Loki’s lips at the base of his neck, suddenly aware of lanky arms around his body, ensnaring him, holding him close, and he could feel all of Loki lying behind him, their bodies pressed flush together as they lay on their sides. Loki snickered softly when Thor began to stir in his arms, his hands trailing lower to grip Thor’s half-hard cock.

“Having pleasant dreams, were we?”

Thor simply groaned. Loki continued his ministrations, fingers ghosting over Thor’s cock, just enough to tease and make him want _more_. “I think you’ll find reality a bit more pleasant, Brother,” Loki whispered, one finger teasing the slit at the head of Thor’s cock.

Loki sighed contentedly, his fingers skimming lower, sliding between Thor’s thighs to seek out his entrance. Thor’s breath hitched as Loki’s digits traced the ring of muscle, pushing slightly, and he felt his hole twitch all too eagerly in response. Suddenly Loki’s hand was gone, pulled away, and Thor wanted to whine at the loss of contact, but he felt Loki’s hand on his backside, parting his buttocks to tease him once more.

“You’re still wet,” Loki mouthed, pressing his lips to Thor’s ear now. Thor moaned sharply as Loki slowly eased a finger in. “And open.” A pause. “I must’ve fucked you good last night.”

Thor groaned and nodded into the pillow, fisting the sheets as Loki added a second finger, slowly sliding them in and out. Thor hated to admit it, but Loki was right—he was still loose and eager from the night prior, having been thoroughly ravished on these very sheets hours ago. Loki curled his fingers, seeking out that spot that made Thor see stars, that reduced him to a writhing, moaning mess in seconds, and deliberately circled it, chuckling softly when Thor bucked and pressed back on his fingers.

“More,” he croaked feebly, and Loki laughed and bit his neck, pressing a kiss there immediately after.

“More, he says,” he repeated, and slid a third finger in, twisting and scissoring them as Thor squirmed on the sheets. He thought about reaching down to touch his cock, which was straining and leaking and simply begging for some friction, but the feeling of Loki’s narrow fingers splitting him open was simply too _delicious_ and distracting. Instead, he rocked back onto Loki’s hand, canting his hips in a vain effort to force his brother’s fingers further inside.

Loki obliged him, pushing the three in until they met his hand and could go no farther, Thor clenching down on them, trying to savor the feeling of being stretched so. He gasped when Loki withdrew and plunged his fingers back in, Thor shifting his hips to give Loki better access. He gave a breathy whine as Loki started to playfully fuck him, pressing his face into the pillow in desperation, drawing his upper leg forward to allow Loki deeper penetration.

“Please?” he whispered. He could feel Loki’s erection pressing into the back of his thigh as Loki slowly, almost absentmindedly ground against him, and he knew his brother needed no further invitation. Loki’s fingers stilled within him, and Thor squirmed, panting lightly.

Suddenly the fingers withdrew and Thor whimpered, twisting his hips to make his intent perfectly clear. He could hear Loki snickering as he rummaged around in the nightstand, chiding him with a whisper of, “Patience, Thor.” Suddenly Loki returned to his side, his fingers slipping back between Thor’s buttocks, now slick, and he easily pushed in three of them, Thor offering no resistance whatsoever.

Loki’s slow teasing was too much for Thor, and he reached behind himself, finding Loki’s wrist and hand and pushed his fingers in as deep as they would go, before trying to slip one of his own in alongside his brother’s.

“Is that what you want, Thor?” Loki hissed, chasing Thor’s hand away and adding a fourth finger of his own. “To be spread wide and fucked like some common whore?”

Thor mumbled incoherently into the sheets, and pushed back onto Loki’s hand once more. Loki indulged him and twisted his fingers, drawing forth another gasp from Thor.

Without warning, Loki pulled his fingers from his brother once more, pushing Thor onto his back. There was a pause and the sound of a plastic cap snapping open and shut, and then Loki parted Thor’s legs and slid into him as he titled his hips up wantonly. He sed around Loki’s length, whimpering as his brother drew out to thrust back in and hit that wondrous spot inside him.

Thor curled his legs around Loki’s lithe frame, squeezing his brother and forcing him closer and deeper. Loki retaliated with a growl, settling himself on his knees and pulling Thor’s hips up to rest in his lap as he languidly continued to thrust into him. Thor lazily stared at Loki with darkened eyes, his face flushed, and a small grin crept onto his face as he bore down lightly, squeezing Loki, who gasped and doubled over from the added sensation.

“You wretch,” he whispered, pressing his forehead to Thor’s chest, one hand still firmly gripping Thor’s hip as the other snuck around to grip his erection. Thor tossed his head back and hissed, the noise turning into a whine as Loki started to slowly stroke Thor’s cock.

Thor writhed and twisted, teased by Loki’s hand and pinned on his cock, and it didn’t take long before Thor was vigorously forcing his hips up to meet Loki’s thrusts. Loki stared down in fascination, watching the taut muscles of Thor’s abdominals ripple with their motions. Thor’s thighs started to tremble as his groin tightened, the telltale sign he was close, and Thor didn’t bother fighting the barrage of pleasure that quickly overtook him. He spilled all over his chest, Loki’s chest, and Loki’s hand, his body convulsing, and the subsequent tight undulation quickly milked Loki’s orgasm from him as well.

Loki buried his face in Thor’s neck, panting as he shuddered through it, his fingers still absentmindedly toying with Thor’s too-sensitive cock. They stayed that way for a few moments, until their breathing evened out and the flush receded from their skin, and then Loki sat back and slid out of Thor, who whimpered at the loss of contact.

He felt empty now, thoroughly sated and well fucked, but still lacking, and as Loki shifted and slid off the bed Thor pressed his legs tightly together, trying to prevent Loki’s seed from leaking out of him for a few moments longer. He shut his eyes, Loki rustling through the nightstand once more, and Thor assumed he was just putting back what he had taken. He sighed contentedly, but flinched slightly when Loki’s hands unexpectedly were on his knees once more, spreading his legs apart, and he opened his eyes to see Loki eyeing him hungrily, holding something in his hand.

“What’s—” Thor began to ask, but Loki held it up for a second, and Thor saw what it was, a flared, black silicone plug, shiny from the slick Loki had put on it. He flushed, almost embarrassed, and Loki smirked, tracing a circle on the inside of Thor’s thigh.

“You know what this is, don’t you?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Good.” Loki settled himself on his knees once more, eyeing Thor’s entrance before slipping his hand with the plug back between Thor’s legs.

“You’re not—” Thor instinctively scooted backwards a bit, leaning up against the headboard. “You can’t do that now! I’ve got matters to attend to; I can’t spend all morning in bed with you—”

Loki’s grin turned all the more devious. “I don’t intend to. This is for later.”

Thor bit his lip, brows furrowing. “You…want to leave it _in?_ ” he questioned.

Loki nodded, dipping his head, his free hand coming to rest between Thor’s thighs to lightly circle his hole, feathering his touch and smirking when it twitched in response. “Think of it as a test, Thor. A trial.”

He swallowed thickly as one of Loki’s fingers breached him, Loki giving a snort of laughter. “If you keep this in all day, for me, I promise you there will be a reward that is _well_ worth it.”

Loki looked up at him, deceptively innocent, and Thor sighed, trying to mask his eagerness with reluctance. “All right,” he whispered, and not a moment later the tip of the plug was breaching him. Thor squirmed as Loki pushed it in, the flared part stretching him almost to the point of unpleasantness, but it was quickly past, leaving Thor’s hole closing around the narrow neck before the base.

“See?” Loki said, gripping the base and lightly tugging. “Not so bad.”

Thor gave him an unamused, flat look. “The things I do for you,” he murmured, sliding off the bed, trying to hide his grimace at how awkward the plug felt inside him, and he did his best to walk normally to the bathroom, fully aware that Loki was still watching him. _Let him stare,_ Thor thought as he made his way to the shower, smirking almost victoriously now, determined to best Loki’s little challenge.

\---

Unfortunately, it was harder to do than Thor imagined.

The plug was enough to tease and constantly remind him of its presence, of the activities he’d engaged in with Loki that morning and the night prior, and of the ones that would come that evening. It stretched him and pressed on his insides whenever he shifted or sat down, an unforgiving distraction that was both arousing and incredibly frustrating in the same measure.

The worst was during their hour-long briefing with Fury and Coulson. Thor had alternated between fits of fidgeting and sitting stock-still, fully aware that he was blushing hard, trying to think of anything to stop his cock from stirring in his pants.

Everyone noticed. Some, like Steve and Bruce, gave him sympathetic, worried glances, probably assuming that Thor was ill, while others, like Natasha and Tony, clearly knew otherwise. Thor grit his teeth and clenched his hands into fists, resting them on his lap, cursing every fiber of Loki’s existence, and wondering how on earth he had been naïve enough to let himself be sweet-talked into this.

It was humiliating enough when Clint came up to him after the meeting and asked if he was feeling okay. Thor had been about to answer when he’d heard Tony’s laugh from the other side of the room. Thor had smiled politely at Clint, told him that yes, everything was _indeed_ fine, indeed ‘hunky dory’ as the Midgardian saying went (Thor had no problem playing up the foreigner card when it served him) and then shot Tony a withering look before departing the room.

Training that day was hard as well, and Thor quit halfway through his daily routine, storming off to go and lie facedown on his bed. He reasoned he would just lie here until Loki came and announced his victory or he just up and died from frustration, whichever came first.

He sighed loudly into the sheets, vaguely aware that he was grinding himself into them, when he felt a solid, firm weight settle soundlessly on his back. There were hands on his shoulders, kneading them, and Thor groaned.

“I’m sorry, Brother,” Loki murmured, squeezing harder as he started to massage Thor’s neck and shoulders. “You’ve been pent up all day, haven’t you?”

Thor gave a muffled whimper of confirmation.

“But you’ve been so good. I watched you, all day, and I must say, even _I_ thought you were going to give in.” He bent down and pressed a kiss to the shell of Thor’s ear. “But you didn’t.” Loki’s lips kissed the edge of Thor’s jaw line, and then his neck.

“I’m glad you didn’t, because I’ve been looking forward to rewarding you all day,” Loki whispered, twirling a lock of Thor’s hair around his finger. “I didn’t really think about much else, to be honest.”

Loki shifted onto his knees, allowing Thor to roll over beneath him, before he resettled himself, Thor placing his hands on Loki’s thighs as Loki bent down to kiss him. Their kiss was soft, almost too tender and intimate considering some of the other actions they had done in this very bed, but the press of Loki’s warm lips against his own was a very welcome distraction.

Loki’s kisses wandered down to Thor’s neck, sucking and biting while his fingers started to extract Thor from his clothes. He snorted in frustration, sitting back and scowling at Thor’s twisted garments.

“You wear too much clothing,” he chided as he pulled Thor’s shirt over his head.

“I could say the same of you,” Thor retorted, sitting up to push Loki’s long back vest over his shoulders, and then pulling his shirt off in one fluid motion.

Loki laughed softly in response, his fingers skimming down Thor’s body, teasing and gently tugging the light dusting of hair on Thor’s chest, kneading the firm flesh of his pectorals beneath his fingers. He sighed appreciatively, eyes filling with as he surveyed Thor laid out beneath him.

Thor knew Loki loved his submission for the subsequent power it gave him. He knew it baffled him at times, why Thor, so strong and proud, would willingly obey Loki’s wishes and whims and desires, but Loki also understood that Thor did it because he _trusted_ Loki. And so, Loki pushed, but never too hard—he fully grasped that Thor had barriers, and that it would break that trust if Loki were to cross them.

Loki’s thumbs skimmed over Thor’s nipples, flicking the small nubs, and Thor shifted beneath him, pressing his hips into Loki’s buttocks as a not-so subtle reminder of the torture he’d been under all afternoon.

“Eager, aren’t you?”

“I’ve been waiting all day,” Thor quipped, and Loki pushed his hips down, grinding against Thor’s half-hard cock that was beginning to strain his pants.

Loki flashed a smile, tracing a line down Thor’s stomach with his index finger. “Well, then, I guess I shouldn’t keep you waiting?”

Thor gave him a begging look that asked for permission to take the vile thing out of him once and for all, but Loki just patted his thigh and stood up off the bed. “Not yet,” he said when Thor followed him with his eyes, sitting up and leaning forward on his hands in an effort to make himself look more pitiable.

With his request denied, Thor made a small, needy noise, twisting one of his legs underneath him so he could sit on it, his attentions shifting from Loki, who was busy getting something from the other side of the room. By the time Loki had come back, holding a medium sized paper shopping bag, Thor was rocking shamelessly on the bed, gyrating his hips to move the plug inside him and get what little relief he could.

Loki _tsk-tsk_ ed upon seeing him, and Thor looked up with pleading eyes as Loki dropped the paper bag to his side. Loki pursed his lips as he stood before Thor, crossing his arms for a moment as he waited, deciding what to do with Thor, who looked down at the bedspread sheepishly.

“Turn around,” Loki said, and Thor did, remaining on his knees, but twisting so that his back was to Loki. Anxiously, he glanced over his shoulder.

Thor heard rustling as Loki reached down into the bag, pulling something out and then turning his attentions to Thor. Nimble hands pulled Thor’s arms behind his back, until they touched at the elbows, and then he bent them and pulled them parallel to one another, so that his forearms were flush, each wrist pressed to the opposite elbow.

The soft cord was wrapped several times around one elbow and wrist first, binding them together before Loki tied it off in a knot. Then Thor felt a second cord wrapped around the other side before Loki drew it tight and knotted it. “Too tight?” he asked, and Thor shook his head no, Loki giving a satisfied hum at his handiwork.

He prodded Thor’s shoulder until he turned back around, and Loki pushed him back and climbed onto the bed with him, making sure that Thor was settled comfortably. Thor gave Loki an almost sullen look, one that turned slightly hopeful when Loki parted his legs and reached between them, his hands working the button and fly of Thor’s jeans. Loki scowled at his brother, and Thor knew Loki disapproved of Thor’s acceptance of the culture and fashions in this new, foreign realm. But Loki didn’t truly live here, he wasn’t as ingrained into the world as Thor was, instead dropping in on him from time to time for trysts like this one, but otherwise attending matters elsewhere.

Loki’s disdain for Thor’s “inelegant” clothing was made clear when his brother yanked the jeans off of him, followed by the green boxer shorts he’d taken to wearing, and chucked them off the side of the bed. He nudged Thor’s legs up and apart, his knees in the air, but feet still on the bed, and Thor flushed as Loki’s eyes settled on his groin. Only Loki made him feel truly skittish in bed, because Loki was one of the few people Thor had ever had the desire to truly please with sex. He needed Loki’s approval in this just as much as Loki needed his.

Loki shifted onto his stomach, slithering forward to rest his head just above Thor’s hips, teasing Thor’s stiffening cock. “I didn’t really think you’d keep it in, you know,” he murmured, giving Thor’s manhood a tight squeeze. “I was planning on doing this even if you broke down and took it out.”

He nuzzled the inside of Thor’s thigh for a moment, nipping lightly there, and then used his hand for leverage and spread Thor’s legs a bit wider. Thor tensed in anticipation as Loki bent down, lips hovering just above Thor’s erection, his breath coming out in hot little puffs that made Thor want to twist and turn. Loki teased him with a kiss at the head before wrapping his lips around Thor’s cock and sliding down.

Thor gasped as the wet heat of Loki’s mouth engulfed him, the noise turning into a strangled moan when Loki ran his tongue along the underside of Thor’s cock. He resisted the urge to fidget, to thrust up into Loki’s mouth, and he could feel Loki’s hands holding him in place, nails lightly digging into golden flesh. He wanted to reach down and place a hand in Loki’s hair, to tug the dark locks and guide his brother’s head, to show him how much Thor thoroughly enjoyed this act, but all he could do was writhe helplessly and try and work his arms free.

When Loki’s hand snuck beneath him to grip the plug and twist it, pulling slightly on it, Thor hissed, his thighs starting to tremble. Loki’s head pulled off his cock, saliva coating his lips and a flush spread across his cheeks, and he grinned mischievously at Thor.

“You almost forgot about this, didn’t you?” he asked, pulling the plug enough so that the flared portion began to stretch Thor’s hole, eliciting a whimper and a nod from the blond.

Thor’s breath hitched as Loki’s fingers closed around the base of the plug. “I’ve let you suffer long enough,” he said, holding Thor’s thigh with his free hand as he carefully tugged it free, Thor shuddering as he did so. The resulting emptiness between his thighs, however, felt almost worse than the dull torture of the plug, and Thor snorted, trying to make his discomfort clear.

“Don’t worry,” Loki cooed, sliding off the bed. “I’ll fill you back up.”

Thor waited patiently while Loki disappeared into the bathroom with the plug, returning at once without it, and crawled back between Thor’s legs. “All better?” he asked, fingers hovering near Thor’s entrance.

Thor exhaled with a, “Yes,” and Loki slid two fingers easily into him, Thor offering almost no resistance. He groaned and let his head fall back on the headboard, Loki adding a third after a moment.

“Look at you,” he murmured as he slowly finger-fucked Thor. “So open and blatantly _wanton._ ” The words sent a flash of pleasure through Thor, and his groin tightened.

“Loki—” Thor protested, until Loki silenced him by adding a fourth finger. Thor’s thighs tensed and he clenched lightly, trying to draw Loki’s fingers deeper into his body. This was what he had been craving all day—the sensation of being split open and _fucked,_ stretched to his limit until pleasure bordered on pain.

“You like this, Thor,” Loki hissed. “Being filled and stretched like a whore.”

Thor found himself incapable of any argument, instead drawing his knees closer to his chest, canting his hips up to get Loki to sink his fingers in deeper. Loki indulged him for a few minutes, Thor whimpering and mewling in a completely undignified manner, gasping and nearly sobbing when Loki’s hand withdrew. He had been so _close,_ so near to getting final, well-earned release after all this time, and then Loki snatched that chance away with a flick of his fingers.

He was about to simply break down and beg when Loki leaned off the bed and reached into the bag. “Do you want to see your reward, Thor? What you earned after being good all day? What I spent the entire afternoon picking out for you?”

“Yes, please,” Thor whispered, punctuating the sentence with a nod.

Loki sat back up, pulling his treasure from its paper housing, and held it up for Thor to see. Thor was almost ashamed at the flash of pleasure that shot through him once he realized Loki was holding a dildo, one thicker than those Thor had seen before, and significantly larger than Loki’s own cock.

“What do you think? Will it do?”

Thor’s eyes darted from it to Loki and he nodded again, Loki instantly reaching for the lube in the nightstand drawer. Thor shivered in anticipation as Loki uncapped it and poured some in his hand before grabbing the dildo and slowly stroking it, making sure to evenly coat it.

“On your knees,” Loki commanded, and Thor instantly obliged, levering himself over and shuffling his knees underneath him, his cock twitching at Loki’s words. Loki used his elbow to force Thor’s torso downwards, pressing his face in the sheets while leaving his hips in the air, and Thor groaned in anticipation as he felt Loki shift to kneel behind him.

He felt the cold, slick tip of the dildo nudge against him, and he jerked his hips eagerly. “Please, Loki,” he breathed, twisting his face to stare at his brother from the corner of his eye.

Loki laughed softly, and then Thor felt the silicone breach him, drawing forth an unabashed, relieved moan. Loki didn’t give Thor time to react, pushing it in until he met resistance and a sharp gasp from Thor as the dildo stretched him wider than Loki’s fingers previously had. Then it stopped, Loki gently tugging and teasing it.

“If it hurts, tell me and I’ll stop.” There it was, the almost uncharacteristic concern from Loki, who liked to dominate and push, but always within reason.

“No,” Thor gasped as Loki slowly pushed it a bit deeper. “It’s good. Very good.” He gasped again, the sound turning into a moan as the dildo pressed steadily against his prostate, pleasure sparking across his skin. He felt the silicone slide deeper in him, stretching him so wide he burned, and suddenly he felt ashamed, kneeling here, ass in the air, legs spread wide, with this _toy_ in him, laid out like a model in one of the pornographic magazines he had seen in Tony’s room.

Loki’s hands kneaded Thor’s buttocks and then skated down the outsides of his thighs, giving him a few more moments to adjust as the silicone bottomed out in him, Thor panting in eagerness. He gave a whiny noise as Loki drew it out and then pushed it back in, leaving Thor feeling so impossibly _full_ he couldn’t focus on anything else.

Loki drew it further out and Thor clenched against the drag, groaning as the dildo was pushed back in and his hole widened once more. With Thor making small whimpers and groaning when he was stretched, Loki repeated the motion, using one hand to work the dildo and placing the other at the center of Thor’s forearms, holding him down.

“You’re quite the sight, Brother,” he said, chuckling as he fucked Thor with more vigor. “Ass up, spread wide for _me,_ cock dangling between your legs….” Thor moaned and spread his thighs wider, twisting his hips up in a lewd display of subservience.

“Do you like this, Thor? Was this worth waiting all day for?” Loki questioned, his hand moving faster on the dildo, the other gripping Thor’s arms fiercely.

Thor nodded into the sheets. “Y-Yes, Loki. It’s—” he broke off into a series of small, panting gasps, “—please, more, j-just like that.”

“Oh?” Loki sped up, and Thor nearly sobbed. It was simply too good; he had been touched and teased and left aroused all day, and now it was so easy to just give in to the slow, steady pleasure building in his lower stomach. He couldn’t come like this, he knew that, but the satisfaction of being so used and fucked was enough for now.

“Yes, just…please don’t stop. Don’t stop, it feels so _good_ , don’t _stop_ , don’t ever _stop…._ ” Thor was vaguely aware that he was descending into babbling, his hips pushing back to meet Loki’s thrusts. Loki indulged him, putting more force behind each movement so that Thor could feel the stretch every time, could feel just how wide he was.

Thor jumped as Loki’s hand reached beneath his hips to find his straining cock, now leaking, and Loki’s digits closed snugly around it, starting to pump him in time with his thrusts. Thor thrust into Loki’s hand and continued to push back, pleasure tightening his lower stomach and making his thighs tremble. He could feel it start to prickle across his skin, tingling, and he knew he was close, so close, just a bit more….

“Loki,” he wheezed, “I’m going to—”

Loki squeezed tighter, finger teasing the head of Thor’s cock. “Then come,” he murmured, leaning down to bite softly at Thor’s neck.

Thor cried out when his orgasm hit him, his body convulsing as he saw stars. He could feel every inch of the silicone buried in him as his body clamped down on it, could feel Loki’s fingertips tracing nonsense patterns on his cock, could feel the soft, warm puffs of Loki’s breath in his ear. He was nearly sobbing by the end of it, arms tired, shoulders and neck sore, skin hypersensitive, and Loki let him slump forwards, too tired and sated to support himself on his knees any longer.

He felt fingers caressing his back for a moment, and then the bonds at his elbows were undone, nimble hands massaging the blood back into Thor’s strained arms. A kiss was planted at his shoulder to silence a whimper as Loki pulled the dildo from him, Thor feeling his entrance stay open even after the toy was removed, air coolly licking over the damp flesh. He rolled onto his side to watch Loki disappear into the bathroom, the sounds of running water reaching his ears a second later.

Thor was content to lay boneless there on the bed for a few minutes, and he did so, until his breathing evened out and some of his energy returned. Slowly, he sat up, seeing the wreck his bed was in, and merely smirked at it, sliding to the edge of the bed to swing his legs over and stand up. Walking felt awkward, much as it had earlier in the day, but Thor shook it off, stumbling into the bathroom after his brother.

Loki was rinsing off the dildo and his hands, casting a glance at Thor, but not interrupting his work. Thor casually slipped behind him, wrapping his large arms around Loki’s lean torso, pressing his face into the crook of Loki’s neck.

“Was it good?”

“More than.”

“Not too much?”

“Never.”

Loki smiled contentedly, his face contorting in pleasure as Thor’s hand skimmed down his chest to settle between his thighs, cupping his groin through the soft leather of Loki’s black pants. He stifled a moan, and Thor laughed into his skin, hand pulling up to slip inside Loki’s pants and grip his erection.

“You’re hard,” he whispered, lightly grazing his teeth on the base of Loki’s neck. “Let me suck you?”

“I didn’t…you don’t have to,” Loki murmured, letting his head loll against Thor’s shoulder. “But I won’t stop you.”

They let the water run for a few more minutes, Loki scrubbing his hands clean before Thor reached down to shut the water off. He guided Loki to the edge of the tub, working his tight leather pants off before getting Loki to sit down, the thinner man wincing slightly from the feel of cold tile on his flesh.

Thor nuzzled the inside of Loki’s thigh, enjoying the resulting gasp he earned. He made his way toward Loki’s erection, rising solidly from a small thatch of dark hair, and Thor smiled as he wrapped his lips around it. Loki moaned and tossed his head back, his thighs squeezing Thor’s shoulders, two narrow, dexterous hands coming to fist in Thor’s hair.

Thor took his time, teasing his brother, a slightly passive-aggressive form of revenge for his torture earlier. He toyed with the head of Loki’s cock, enjoying the hisses and grunts he pulled from his brother with his tongue, tracing random patterns on Loki’s manhood before engulfing him once more, until Loki’s cock hit the back of his throat.

It didn’t take much to bring Loki over the edge, and he was quickly trembling while Thor swallowed down his seed, mildly put off by the bitter taste, but not enough to expend the effort to spit it out. When Thor finally pulled off his cock, connected to the head of Loki’s rapidly softening erection by a thin trail of saliva and semen, he looked up to see Loki’s flushed, dazed and happily sated expression.

Loki pet his hair and wiped Thor’s lower lip before urging his brother to his feet. The leather pants were shucked, and Loki led Thor to the bedroom, where a snap of his fingers had the dirty sheets pulled from the bed and new ones being put on it. Loki slid back on the bed, lying down on his side and facing Thor, who nestled into his chest and buried his face in Loki’s collarbone as they settled down.

“You always take care of me,” he murmured, Loki stroking his hair once more. “Too good to me.”

Loki laughed and twisted a blond lock around his finger. “I’ll remember you said that the next time I choose to torture you like this.”

“It was worth it,” Thor said, smiling against Loki’s skin. “It always is.”


End file.
